This invention relates to a method and apparatus for programming and controlling a logic board for an electromechanical device such as a movable barrier operator using a two input command unit.
Many electromechanical devices, such as garage door operators and rolling shutter operators, employ simple wall or transmitter command units having only two types of input (open and close). Control of the operator is provided on a logic board, a board which contains the electronic circuitry (including a controller) for controlling operation of the motor driving the movable barrier. In a garage door operator or rolling shutter operator, commands are provided for open and close. Upon receipt of an open or close command, the controller enables the motor for movement in the commanded direction. In a garage door operator, a simple, momentary press of an open button or switch commands the door to move to the open limit position. In a rolling shutter operator, the user must press the open button or switch while the shutter is moving and release the button or switch when the shutter reaches the desired open position.
Many older garage door installations and rolling shutter installations are controlled by wall units having only open and close switches, which are hardwired into the wall. Newer garage door operators and rolling shutter operators provide additional features and include programming through either the wall switch or the remote transmitter. For example, many operators respond to transmitters with unique identification codes, provided the identification codes are programmed into the controller memory. To program a new transmitter, the user must typically press a learn switch which places the controller in the learn mode, then activate the transmitter so that the controller receives the unique identification code. Many such units require a separate learn switch on the wall unit. If a user wishes to upgrade to a more advanced garage door operator or rolling shutter operator, i.e., one with additional functionality, the user many not wish to spend the additional cost of having to tear out existing wiring.
In order to change the mode of a logic board (or controller), most systems require the microprocessor to receive an input in the form of a signal. Since some logic boards only have power when the switch is closed (as is the case in rolling shutter operators), there is no power to the board after release of the switch. This creates a problem for entering the program or learn mode when there is no power applied to the logic board. A system which enables the user to enter the program or learn mode by using the AC power lines solves the problem of having to provide additional components or wiring to the board in order to sustain power just for the unit to be able to enter the program or learn mode.
Several manufacturers of rolling shutter operators and garage door operators provide units which can be programmed from the wall unit. However, many of these units require non-retrofit of a special wall switch which operates on low voltage power, not standard AC wall power (such as those by Simu and Jolly). Another manufacturer provides a special wall control unit which operates on AC power, but is a nonstandard switch (Elero).
There is a need for a method of programming a logic board (or controller) for an electromechanical device such as a movable barrier operator using an existing two input command unit. There is a need for a method of programming a controller for an electromechanical device such as a rolling shutter operator or awning operator which operates from the existing standard industry two switch AC wall unit. There is a need for a method of programming an electromechanical device which generally has no power applied to it.